User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kouki Tsubasa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 01:15, April 13, 2013 Span Make sure Lanate and G-SANtos are cool with it, since they do the most with that infrastructure. As for me, I'm cool with it. 19:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :I've just messaged both of them, I'll see what they say. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::And they've replied giving their okay for span tags. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) WS It's fine if wikispecies or wikipedia doesn't have the page up currently -- they delete or move their stuff all the time, and we can't be expected to know about and update our links when they do. As regards general topic links, like "Gigas" or "F-14 TomCat", it's generally acceptable to revise the link, but for species, we link to the species name, and any fall through is left to wikispecies to correct. 15:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The standard is to use the full binomial name, because regardless of whatever organizational mess wikipedia or wikispecies is in, that name will always be 100% accurate. We should aim to have our articles in a "perfect" state, and if wikipedia or wikispecies doesn't have their s*** together yet, that's on them. Make sense? 16:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Just wondering what the rationale was behind the following changes (these are not necessarily wrong, I'm just curious): *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Flymon?curid=3709&diff=372336&oldid=366719 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Roachmon?curid=3549&diff=372330&oldid=370449 ::Nah, like I said, we don't worry if the page exists, only if the species exists. For those two, we chose the ones closest to the Digimon's design, and most likely to be the referrent (so, Japanese species are often preferred). The page exists on wikipedia for Blattella asahinai, so it might actually be more expedient to just create the wikispecies page. 20:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Wikispecies is a much more reliable target, so we prefer to link to them instead. It honestly shouldn't be too hard to use the info on the wikipedia page to fill out the wikispecies page, which would solve the problem without our wiki having to settle for irregularities. 20:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages We typically don't do template substitutions on talk pages like that; talk pages should reflect what the original person said. Additionally, I'm uncomfortable using the ns template for wikis that aren't directly on wikia or aren't a wikimedia project. Lanate (talk) 06:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Fan pages as well; if they're not the wiki's special relationship pages, they only things we do to those are change templates to fan versions or replace images if we happen to move them. Fanfiction pages tend to be on the same level as user pages in terms of untouchability unless they're stubs that we delete. Lanate (talk) 03:57, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all your work, chum! 21:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I do what I can :) Chimera-gui (talk) 22:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Monmon There was more objectionable pieces to that edit than the evolution claim, and the evolution claim fails DW:EVOLVE anyway. The evolution to Apemon can be listed on Card:Monmon, like it's supposed to. 20:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Toclimit What's the plan behind using that within species sections? 22:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :The content tables for Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon were cluttered so I wanted to see if I could clean them up while Agumon was missing the header for the original version. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Dusk Rider Chimera-gui Thank you for the edits on my page. I am having trouble seeing exactly what you did though, I can't really tell. Please let me know. Thank you! Dusk.ryder (talk) 04:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I used the ns template to link to your Fan characters and the Wikimon pages with regular internal links for the remainder. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ummmm... What? (EDIT:) OH! I see. Thank you. Dusk.ryder (talk) 04:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::You're welcome and sorry for any mistakes I left behind. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Dude! Hey, I saw what you did on my User page, and I have two things to say: 1. Thanks for the help! 2. do you know how to get Links on infoboxes to go to Fan pages without having to inputting Fan? If you do, how? Thanks again! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:41, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :You welcome and to answer your question, I used the ns template for the links. 20:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Angewomon Has there ever been a male Angewomon?--Aang13 (talk) 22:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, hey! Hey dude, good to see you on another wiki too! I was literally just editing my profile and the conflict came up and I was like WWHHAAT?? hahaha. Hope you're well and hope to see you back at JCP soon! Why so calllous? 01:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hey dude, I've been well. 01:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Species pages I've been deliberately putting the Template:- after the fiction section so that the notes and references end up below the infobox. Lanate (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I understand the reason hence why I added it when I was editing Nefertimon X, however complete pages like Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow do not need this as the infobox barely reaches the Design section thus Notes and references will be below the infobox regardless. 02:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::It's easier to have it standardized than not, doesn't really harm, and, to be honest, I do use a screen where it's an issue. Lanate (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I've restored it to those pages for you. 02:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Design What's been happening to the "design is derived from" bits as you guys revised the pages? 05:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't added text in the design section for most of as I wasn't sure how to format it. I was counting on you, Lanate, and/or G-SANtos to continue the formatting work from where I started. I'm sorry about that, use my contribution history to see what pages need the Design section. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to write up the sections, but are we least preserving the design information that was already in the article, using comments? 05:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::EmperorGreymon has a design description in comment form since it needs to be cleaned up. I also tried to keep any design info that was on the page originally but wasn't shared with the name such as Nefertimon being Gatomon as a sphinx or Grumblemon being a gnome in the design section. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Do we really to say "design is derived from"? The description "it is a" already says the same thing. 15:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No, we don't need to use that exact phrasing. What I was worried about, however, is that I had found a page that had been converted and had discarded the design basis information completely. Looks like it was just a fluke, so worries averted. 16:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I did leave the Design sections on pages I converted as stubs though so those are going to need to be written up. I also didn't know how the write the English name for both Sukamon and DinoHyumon either so I left section-stubs there as well. Sorry about that. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Romanization discussion Please see Talk:Meiko Mochizuki. 18:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Grand Prix I'm still really swamped, but that Grand Prix article badly needs to be fixed as per the talk page. Would you be able to address it? 18:15, February 19, 2016 (UTC)